<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Парадиз останется с нами навсегда by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714838">Парадиз останется с нами навсегда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Drama, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Choking, Creampie, Dark, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Drinking, Drug Use, Espionage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Gaslighting, Guns, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rare Pairings, Smoking, Smut, Suicide, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Waterboarding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя четыре года после внезапного исчезновения Энни воссоединяется с Райнером, чтобы помочь ему избавиться от трупа. После этого у них завязывается бурный роман, однако неожиданно повышенный интерес Энни заставляет Райнера сомневаться в её истинных мотивах. Она же просто делает всё возможное, чтобы выжить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016592">We'll Always Have Paradis</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsumakiAphrodite/pseuds/TatsumakiAphrodite">TatsumakiAphrodite</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Энни Леонхарт захлопнула за собой скрипящую дверь, входя внутрь. Густые дождевые облака скрывали полуночную луну. Единственным звуком снаружи было монотонное жужжание тусклых оранжевых фонарей, придававших улице внешнюю схожесть со старыми фотографиями.</p><p>Энни была ростом пять футов, обладала прямыми пепельно-русыми волосами, доходившими чуть ниже плеч, а также льдисто-голубыми глазами, смотревшими всегда с одинаково невозмутимым выражением. Она выглядела так, будто только что сошла с экрана, по которому показывали нуар. От роковой женщины сороковых её отличал разве что гардероб. Вместо соблазнительного платья на Энни была чёрная водолазка, чёрные джинсы и даже чёрные перчатки в тон чёрным туфлям. В своём наряде она пугающе походила на тень.</p><p>Повернулась и осмотрела комнату. В воздухе витал запах секса. Райнер Браун разместился на потрёпанном кресле, схватившись руками за голову. В последний раз Энни виделась с ним несколько лет назад. Его светлые волосы немного отросли, на щеках была видна щетина, а под глазами — круги от бессонницы. По его сгорбленному телу Энни могла заметить, что он до сих оставался мускулистым — может быть, уже не настолько, как в школе. Стресс и депрессия не щадили никого.</p><p>Бертольд Гувер стоял прямо у кровати. Его взгляд был сфокусирован на обнажённом бездыханном теле, частично покрытом синяками. Несмотря на то, что Бертольд был единственным среди трёх — живых и не очень — блондинов, он умудрялся не привлекать к себе внимания.</p><p>Холодные глаза Энни также остановились на теле.</p><p>— Чёрт, — процедила она сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Я не знаю, как это получилось, — пробормотал Райнер, не отрывая ладоней от лица, — мы весело проводили время, а потом… — он чуть ли не плакал от отчаяния.</p><p>Энни приблизилась к нему. Льдисто-голубые глаза были наполнены отвращением. Мужчина ростом шесть футов казался сейчас таким маленьким и слабым. Она нахмурилась, думая о том, что когда-то он называл себя лидером их трио, а теперь — трясся как испуганная собачонка. Жалкое зрелище. Маленькие руки крепко схватили его за ворот, заставив поднять голову, а затем ладонь решительно отвесила звонкую пощёчину.</p><p>— Соберись, — злобно прошипела Энни, — у нас не так много времени, чтобы тратить его зря.</p><p>Райнер кивнул, коснувшись горящей щеки. Четыре года прошло, а Энни практически не изменилась.</p><p>Бертольд осмотрел тело. Растрёпанные короткие светлые волосы. Многочисленные синяки, самые длинные из которых находились на шее. Остекленевшие голубые глаза были широко открыты. Из уголка рта стекала струйка крови. Но самым любопытным зрелищем были пальцы, с каждого из которых был сорван ноготь.</p><p>— Причина смерти — удушье, но ты хорошенько отделал её до того, как она скончалась.</p><p>Бертольд всегда говорил прямо. Его голос был низким и мягким, почти успокаивающим. А поведение, напротив, непоколебимым — он был как дерево, что раскачивается на ветру, но никогда не припадёт к земле. А ещё он был самым высоким из их компании. Этакий флегматичный гигант, всегда оказывающийся меж двух огней, которые постоянно и импульсивно ссорятся друг с другом.</p><p>— Я ненадолго потерял контроль, — Райнер уставился пустым взглядом на кровать.</p><p>Энни с раздражением потёрла виски. Какого чёрта она влезла во всё это? Ещё в школьные годы Райнер имел склонность доставлять неприятности, а им с Бертольдом приходилось разгребать последствия. Для всех остальных он был образцовым учеником, по успеваемости даже находился на втором месте и одновременно являлся самым популярным парнем в школе (никто не травил его за хорошие оценки, поскольку трудно называть ботаником и зубрилой шестифутового здоровяка). Однако Энни и Бертольд знали, какая правда скрывалась за всем этим. Только сейчас для этой правды было не время и не место.</p><p>— И кем она была?</p><p>— Проституткой, которую я снял около дерьмового бара. Имени узнать не успел.</p><p>Энни наклонилась к маленькой мусорной корзине. Карандашом достала использованный презерватив.</p><p>— Твой?</p><p>Райнер кивнул. По крайней мере, ему хватило ума предохраняться.</p><p>Снаружи послышался шелест шин. Завсегдатаи баров и клубов начинали заполнять мотель. Выносить тело через общий коридор было слишком рискованно. Обычно за планы отвечал Райнер, но его недееспособность вынудила Энни взять инициативу в свои руки.</p><p>Она оглядела комнату, пока её взгляд снова не упал на кровать.</p><p>— Сними матрас, — скомандовала она.</p><p>Райнер и Бертольд подчинились. Райнер попытался не касаться трупа. Одно неловкое движение, и неестественно вывернутое колено задело его подбородок, едва не заставив в ужасе уронить матрас.</p><p>Энни закатила глаза на его трусость. Без промедления закатала рукава водолазки и вытащила складной нож, после чего прорезала ткань матраса.</p><p>— Засунь её туда, — указала на прорезь. Увидев колебания Райнера, добавила, — и побыстрее, пока не наступило трупное окоченение.</p><p>— Как, по-твоему, у меня получится запихать её тело в эту маленькую дырочку?! — с раздражение отозвался Райнер.</p><p>— Без понятия. Вероятно, так же, как ты пихал свой член в <i>её</i> маленькую дырочку, прежде чем грохнуть.</p><p>Райнер взглянул на неё, восприняв это как комплимент своему размеру, даже если слова прозвучали чересчур снисходительно. Энни всегда общалась в таком тоне, а он впервые получил от неё комплимент за многие годы. Правда, она, похоже, не обратила внимания на его сияющую физиономию.</p><p>Закрыв глаза и медленно вдохнув застоявшийся воздух, Райнер заставил себя сконцентрироваться и не без чувства отвращения начал погружать обнажённое изувеченное тело внутрь матраса.</p><p>Энни мысленно скривилась от грохота. Так обычно гремят дети, с силой втискивающие квадратную фигурку в круглое отверстие. Только сейчас вместо стука пластика или дерева ломались кости и рвалась кожа, а также периодически раздавалось ворчание Райнера, буквально сминающего труп. По позвоночнику Энни пробежала дрожь, пока она наблюдала за тем, с каким равнодушием он работал. От прежнего испуга не осталось и следа. В его голове будто щёлкнул переключатель, как в тот раз в школе.</p><p>Бертольд тоже это заметил и промолчал, не скрывая разочарованного выражения на лице.</p><p>— Ладно, хватит, — наконец произнесла Энни, останавливая жестокие действия, — иначе она тут вообще на куски развалится.</p><p>Брови Райнера нахмурились, а сам он словно очнулся от транса. Посмотрел на свои руки, затем на матрас.</p><p>— Теперь верни матрас на кровать, и уходим отсюда.</p><p>— Энни…</p><p>Не теряя времени, она собрала вещи проститутки.</p><p>— Я разберусь с камерами наблюдения. Ты — со всем остальным. Встретимся у моей машины через двадцать минут, — с этими словами она выскользнула из комнаты.</p><p>Райнер потёр подбородок и посмотрел на Бертольда.</p><p>— Я должен вернуть ключи от номера. Отвлеку чувака на ресепшене, а ты в регистрационной книге заменишь имена. Доверяю это дело тебе, потому что в вопросе подделок ты спец.</p><p>Бертольд кивнул и направился к двери. Райнер последовал за ним.</p><p>«Меня не отпускает ощущение дежавю. Словно мы уже занимались подобным раньше», — размышлял Райнер, и его губы скривились в улыбке, когда он вспоминал старые добрые времена. Их троица училась в школе на Парадизе, среди элдийцев, и при этом умудрилась добиться высокого положения в классе. На Райнера равнялись многие подростки, Бертольд заслужил репутацию дружелюбного и добродушного человека, который легко заводит друзей. Их популярность среди сверстников быстро росла. Энни на публике держалась от них с Бертольдом в стороне и позиционировала себя как одиночку, однако при этом частенько присоединялась к ним после уроков.</p><p>— Я очень скучаю по тем дням, Берт, — пробормотал Райнер, — когда мы учились в школе и беспокоились только о том, чтобы нас не спалили.</p><p>Бертольд нахмурился.</p><p>— Я в шоке от того, что ты способен ностальгически улыбаться в такие моменты.</p><p>— Мы очень давно не собирались втроём.</p><p>Бертольд бросил на него тревожный взгляд.</p><p>— С тех пор многое изменилось, Райнер. Что-то шло по плану, а что-то — как сегодня — не особо. Иногда жизнь может здорово помотать человека. Смирись с этим. Думать о прошлом бессмысленно, когда у тебя нет будущего, — горько отозвался он.</p><p>Райнер сердито посмотрел на друга.</p><p>— Ты имеешь в виду свои неудавшиеся отношения с Энни? Ты ведь собирался пригласить её на свидание после окончания школы? А она внезапно исчезла, — положил руку на его плечо, — но сейчас-то вернулась. Спустя четыре года, но вы можете начать всё заново.</p><p>Бертольд покачал головой, одарив Райнера печальной улыбкой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Заметив серебристый двухдверный седан под яркой неоновой вывеской мотеля «Мария», Райнер уверенно зашагал по полупустой парковке. Энни сидела на месте водителя, зажав сигарету в зубах.<p>Регистрационную книгу оказалось на удивление легко украсть. Мужчина с ресепшена практически задремал, когда Райнер обратился к нему, намереваясь вернуть ключи. У него не было компьютера с базой данных, поэтому всё традиционно фиксировалось ручкой на бумаге. Воспользовавшись ловкостью рук, Бертольд быстро провёл необходимые манипуляции с записями в книге.</p><p>— Здесь ужасно устаревшие технологии, — произнесла Энни, — рабочей оказалась только одна камера за кассой. Остальные, — она указала сигаретой на маленькие цилиндрические купола, разбросанные по потолкам открытых коридоров здания, — даже не подключены и существуют чисто в качестве украшений, — сделала короткую затяжку, — я уничтожила записи того, как ты входишь и выходишь из мотеля.</p><p>— Ну, не зря он самый дешёвый в округе, — с усмешкой отозвался Райнер. Энни искоса посмотрела на него, не разделяя радости, — в любом случае, спасибо, — робко добавил он.</p><p>Затем, заметив маску на заднем сиденье, пошутил:</p><p>— Кстати, до того, как я позвонил, ты планировала ограбить банк?</p><p>Не обращая внимания на это, Энни задала вопрос:</p><p>— Есть идеи, как будем от <i>всего</i> избавляться? — она имела в виду вещи проститутки, брошенные к маске.</p><p>— Можем сжечь в одном местечке за городом. Как насчёт того, чтобы завтра пообедать вместе, а потом поехать туда? Я угощаю, — его губы искривились в ухмылке. Кажется, он придумал, как свести двух своих друзей.</p><p>— Естественно. После сегодняшнего ты мне должен.</p><p>— Тогда договорились, — он сел в свой внедорожник, и они разделились.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пальцы, покрытые острым соусом, аккуратно снимали остатки мяса с куриной кости. Затем кусочки отправлялись в рот Энни, и она тянулась к следующему крылу. Райнер и Бертольд с трепетом наблюдали за ней. Миниатюрная женщина с аппетитом голодной собаки.</p><p>Энни разместилась на диванчике в одиночестве, а Райнер с Бертольдом расположились на стульях напротив. Как только принесли еду, Энни с энтузиазмом за неё принялась.</p><p>— Не слишком остро? — поинтересовался Райнер, когда Энни отправила в рот очередной кусок курицы.</p><p>На мгновение остановилась, чтобы насладиться вкусом.</p><p>— Разве что пересолено немного.</p><p>Райнер никогда бы не подумал, что Энни может питаться в таких количествах. Но эта особа перед ним сейчас выглядела так, будто не ела несколько лет. Бертольд по-доброму посмеялся, вероятно, ассоциируя её с детьми из милой рождественской рекламы, сметающими всё с праздничного стола.</p><p>— Спасибо, что помогла вчера вечером.</p><p>Энни облизала пальцы, прежде чем ответить:</p><p>— Когда ты пообещал меня угостить, я представляла себе заведение как минимум с четырьмя звёздами, а не <i>это</i>.</p><p>Утром Райнер скинул Энни адрес места встречи. Её губы в недовольстве поджались, когда она оставила машину на стоянке и вошла в захудалую придорожную закусочную. Кассир лениво поприветствовал её, выпечка на витрине выглядела твёрдой и засохшей. Крем был распределён неравномерно, местами открывая сырое тесто. Из кухни доносился запах подгоревших тостов и одежды, пропитанной потом. Плакаты на стенах приобрели желтоватый оттенок. Кожаная обивка сидений была порвана. Проведя кончиками пальцев по свободному столу, Энни брезгливо потёрла их, избавляясь от пыли. Через минуту к ней присоединился Райнер, и она посмотрела на него крайне раздражённым взглядом.</p><p>— Зато это место находится рядом с дорогой, — пожал плечами Райнер, — отсюда нам будет легко добраться до следующего пункта назначения. Когда мы со всем разберёмся, я накормлю тебя лучшей едой. Обещаю.</p><p>— Здесь не так уж плохо, — миролюбиво добавил Бертольд, — по крайней мере, еда тебя не разочаровала, — чего он точно не мог сказать о своём луковом супе, в котором так и не обнаружилось лука.</p><p>После небольшой паузы Энни сдалась.</p><p>— Лучше бы тебе сдержать обещание, — скучающе вздохнув, она продолжила жевать курицу.</p><p>— Так где ты была последние четыре года? — Райнер провёл ладонью по собственным волосам, чуть пригладив их.</p><p>Энни перестала есть. Выражение на её лице было нечитаемым, пока она возилась с сельдереем на тарелке.</p><p>Четыре года. Энни просто всё бросила в один момент и исчезла. Не попрощалась ни с кем. Их троица много пережила, но Энни предпочла молча оставить друзей. И столь же внезапно вернулась. Когда Райнер увидел неизвестный номер, высветившийся на экране телефона, то захотел перенаправить звонок на голосовую почту. Однако поддался любопытству и ответил, ожидая, что это будет спам-звонок об истекшей автомобильной страховке. Послышался голос Энни на другом конце, и внутри Райнера пробудилось странное чувство, которое он не мог объяснить. Возможно, это была ностальгия и тоска по старой подруге. Возможно, гнев и обида из-за её ухода. Или же депрессия, напомнившая о том, как много изменилось с момента их последнего разговора.</p><p>Энни вытерла соус, оставшийся на уголках губ, и посмотрела Райнеру прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Я была в тюрьме.</p><p>Его глаза изумлённо расширились.</p><p>— И… за что тебя посадили?</p><p>— За нападение на полицейского, — Энни нахмурилась, вспоминая, — он был тем ещё мудаком.</p><p>— Почему ты мне не позвонила? Я мог бы тебе помочь.</p><p>Она небрежно отмахнулась.</p><p>— Мне разрешили один звонок, но я отказалась, — немного помолчав, Энни огляделась и продолжила, понизив голос, — я не могла рисковать и поставить нашу миссию под угрозу.</p><p>Райнер с понимаем кивнул.</p><p>— А что у тебя?</p><p>Он не успел ответить, поскольку Энни отвлеклась на телевизор.</p><p>Звук был выключен, поэтому она пыталась понять происходящее по субтитрам. Заголовок очередных новостей гласил: «Грандиозный скандал: светская львица беременна первым ребёнком, отец которого неизвестен». На экране появилось изображение девушки с ослепительно светлыми волосами и ярко-голубыми глазами. Прочитав субтитры и заметив лицо девушки, Райнер резко отвернулся от экрана.</p><p>— Она выглядит знакомой, — вслух размышляла Энни, — хотя я никак не могу припомнить её имени, — и вновь обратила внимание на Райнера. — Кто она?</p><p>Тот ничего не ответил, ощутив на своём плече руку Бертольда. Друг как обычно стремился поддержать его.</p><p>В воздухе повисла тишина, которую изредка нарушал грохот посуды и шаги официанта, проходившего мимо. Восприняв молчание как намёк, Энни откусила ещё один кусок курицы и попыталась перевести тему.</p><p>— И где ты сейчас живёшь? Чем зарабатываешь на жизнь?</p><p>— Я поселился в пригороде. Жильё не очень просторное, но мне подходит. Хороший район с кучей ресторанов и баров, — отозвался Райнер, — а что насчёт тебя?</p><p>Энни впилась зубами в куриное крыло.</p><p>— Я недавно на свободе, так что пока подыскиваю место, где можно остановиться. Желательно на постоянной основе, — она говорила с набитым ртом, не заботясь о правилах этикета, — сейчас живу в общежитии. Ничего особенного, но люди там в большинстве своём наркоманы. Не хочу превратиться во что-то подобное или стать жертвой насильника, находясь рядом, — проглотив еду, она сделала глоток воды из стакана.</p><p>— Уверен, если кто-то попытается взять тебя силой, ты переломаешь ему конечности, — усмехнулся Райнер, вспомнив, как легко Энни лупила школьников, назойливо пристававших к ней со свиданиями или просто пялившихся без разрешения.</p><p>— Кстати о сломанных конечностях… ты с Эреном ещё общаешься? — Энни с особым наслаждением вспоминала, как от неё доставалось Эрену Йегеру, пока тот не поумнел и не попросил её наставничества. Губы Райнера скривились в ухмылке.</p><p>— До сих пор не можешь забыть свою школьную любовь? — поддразнил он.</p><p>Энни закатила глаза.</p><p>— Тогда нам всем было не до романтических увлечений.</p><p>— Это ты ему скажи, — Райнер указал большим пальцем на Бертольда, — он так и не решился позвать тебя на свидание, потому что боялся, что ты завалишь его, даже несмотря на то, что он вдвое крупнее тебя, — щёки того залились румянцем.</p><p>— О ком ты говоришь? — Энни замерла с куриной косточкой в руке.</p><p>Райнер закатил глаза.</p><p>— А ты всё та же стерва. Верно, Берт? — он игриво толкнул друга локтем, но тот не ответил.</p><p>Энни задумчиво взглянула на тарелки, стоявшие перед Райнером: с омлетом, курицей, вафлями, залитыми сиропом, и луковым супом. Поначалу ей показалось, что у Брауна проблемы с паразитами, но теперь поняла, что причина была иной.</p><p>— Райнер, не знаю, как лучше сказать тебе об этом, — её безрадостный взгляд столкнулся с его насмешливым. Энни сглотнула, — Бертольд мёртв.</p><p>— Очень смешно, — Райнер отмахнулся от неё. Странно, что Энни говорила о подобном, в то время как Бертольд сидел рядом и тоже смеялся.</p><p>— Он умер три года назад, — голос Энни был подозрительно серьёзным.</p><p>С лица Райнера исчезла улыбка, и он с недоумением посмотрел на подругу.</p><p>— Не разбираюсь в тюремном юморе, но твоя шутка глупая и не смешная. Берт был со мной последние пару лет, — Райнер нахмурился, прежде чем добавить, — он определённо жив, — и посмотрел туда, где сидел его друг, но наткнулся взглядом лишь на свободное место. Осмотрелся в замешательстве, даже заглянул под стол, убеждённый, что Бертольд и Энни пытаются разыграть его.</p><p>Ну, конечно, они спланировали розыгрыш утром до того, как Райнер добрался до закусочной. Он вновь нашёл пристальный взгляд Энни.</p><p>— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал, запустив пальцы в волосы и стиснув так, будто собирался вырвать с корнями. Мгновение назад Бертольд был рядом, — но ведь вчера в мотеле… Ты с ним разговаривала.</p><p>— Я разговаривала только с тобой, болван, — голос Энни понизился почти до приглушённого шёпота, — в комнате были мы вдвоём и твоя бездыханная <i>цыпочка</i>.</p><p>— Но… как? — Райнер откинулся на спинку стула.</p><p>Энни окинула его изучающим взглядом.</p><p>— Ты же был с ним, когда всё случилось.</p><p>Глаза Райнера расширились, и его будто парализовало атаковавшим воспоминанием, что мгновенно погрузило в кошмары прошлого.</p><p>
  <i>Райнер махнул рукой, призывая Бертольда следовать за ним через пышную зелень. Они, облачённые в камуфляжную форму, продвигались по вражеской территории.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты уверен, что нам лучше идти этим путём? — задал вопрос Бертольд.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Поверь мне, он наиболее короткий, — подбодрил его Райнер с дерзкой ухмылкой.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Бертольд кивнул, доверившись другу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Звук щелчка заставил обоих остановиться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что за… — Райнер повернулся к Бертольду. Тот медленно указал взглядом на землю. Райнер последовал его примеру и понял, на что намекает друг. — Дерьмо.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>В этот момент из-за деревьев появились Жан Кирштейн и Конни Спрингер.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Смотрите, куда идёте, парни! — предупредил Райнер.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— А я думал, вы решили уединиться, — пошутил Жан.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Райнер проигнорировал его слова и указал на Бертольда.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Он наступил на фугас. Нужна помощь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Прикалываешься? — глаза Конни расширились.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Бертольд, покрытый потом, смотрел на товарищей.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Поздно. Забирайте Райнера и бегите, — его ноги дрожали, — я не знаю, сколько смогу здесь простоять.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не будь идиотом. Мы что-нибудь придумаем и выберемся вчетвером.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Райнер, ты должен выжить. И найти её, — в голосе Бертольда слышалось отчаяние.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Жан и Конни переглянулись. Затем подхватили Райнера под руки и оттащили назад.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Потрясённый случившимся, тот не успел вовремя отреагировать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вы ебанулись, парни? Мы должны ему помочь! Он умрёт!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Райнер без труда вырвался из хватки Жана.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Блядь! — тот быстрым движением ударил неугомонного товарища по голове, заставляя отключиться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда Райнер пришёл в себя, то с трудом мог различить выражение лица Бертольда. Затем был ослеплён вспышкой света, после чего раздался взрыв, и лучшего друга не стало.</i>
</p><p>Райнер побледнел, оживляя в памяти фрагменты своего прошлого, о котором предпочёл бы забыть.</p><p>Энни была не очень хороша в том, чтобы успокаивать и поддерживать людей. Но всё же протянула руку и коснулась ладони Райнера в знак утешения. Он не смотрел на неё, и в этот момент она почувствовала себя немного виноватой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>До территории за городом они добирались полтора часа по туману, характерному для этих мест в разгар осени. Идеальное время для многих семей и компаний, чтобы отправиться в поход днём, а затем пугать друг друга в темноте у костра. К счастью для Райнера и Энни, их важное дело выпало не на выходные. Большинство людей пряталось по домам от непогоды, и по лесу бродила лишь горстка энтузиастов.<p>Энни затянулась сигаретой, глядя на сияние костра перед собой. Запах дров и сосны смешался с табаком.</p><p>Первыми в костёр полетели блузка и юбка, расшитая блёстками. Пламя потемнело, за чем последовал резкий запах горящего пластика и крашеной ткани. Энни выпустила клуб дыма, наблюдая за танцем теней вокруг.</p><p>Когда с одеждой было покончено, Райнер побросал в огонь другие предметы, в том числе разбитый телефон и использованный презерватив. В объятия пламени полетела и сумочка погибшей.</p><p>В конце концов, таким образом было уничтожено практически всё, кроме удостоверения личности и кредитных карт. Райнер держал их в руках, но не мог даже посмотреть лишний раз. Любая информация о девушке напоминала о том, что она была настоящим человеком со своей жизнью. Напоминала о совершённом преступлении.</p><p>Увидев его колебания, Энни выхватила карты, разрезала их ножницами, украденными из закусочной, и бросила в огонь.</p><p>Райнер был свидетелем того, с какой лёгкостью огонь плавит мелкие детали, стирая личность девушки.</p><p>До стоянки они шли молча. Райнеру было о чём подумать в этот день, от откровений в закусочной до церемонии «очищения» в огне. Он посмотрел на Энни, когда она садилась в машину. Задержался у окна с водительской стороны и спросил у подруги о планах на вечер.</p><p>— Займусь стиркой, — она пожала плечами, — от моей одежды несёт дешёвыми духами и кострищем.</p><p>— Ты можешь поехать ко мне. У меня есть стиральная машина и сушилка, — предложил Райнер. Это было меньшее, что он мог для неё сделать. К тому же категорически не хотел сегодня оставаться в одиночестве.</p><p>Энни ненадолго задумалась.</p><p>— Ладно, — в любом случае, она не хотела тащиться до прачечной. Та часть города, в которой она жила, с наступлением темноты становилась опасной. Хотя Энни могла постоять за себя, встречи с агрессивными незнакомцами всё равно были нежелательны.</p><p>— Отлично! Я пришлю тебе адрес. Увидимся вечером, — ответ Райнера прозвучал гораздо более восторженно, чем предполагалось.</p><p>Энни через боковое зеркало наблюдала, как он запрыгивает в свой внедорожник и уезжает в неизвестном направлении.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>